Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an embedded multimedia card (eMMC), and more particularly, to an eMMC having a high compatibility with a host in a vendor mode, an eMMC system including the eMMC, and a method of operating the eMMC.
MultiMediaCard (MMC) is a memory card standard for flash memory.
eMMC is a standard for embedded MMCs that was established by the Joint Electronic Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). eMMC communication is based on a 10-signal bus. An eMMC compliant device may be inserted into and used in a mobile telecommunication device such as a smart phone.